1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to an electronic device with a covering lid for covering an insert hole.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, an electronic device with single function can not meet consumers' needs any more. On current market, common PDA phones, GPS phones, music phones, or photographing phones are popular products proposed to meet the consumers' needs.
Because functions of the electronic device are become stronger and stronger, more additional insert holes are disposed on the electronic device, such as an earphone hole or a USB connector insert hole, to meet different needs. However, multiple insert holes being disposed on the surface of the electronic device not only affects the appearance of the electronic device, but also makes it hard to prevent the insert holes from dust, which further affects electrical connection later.